Something Different
by GaruFan32415
Summary: Garu's brother comes, but he only wants one thing...Pucca. It takes Garu awhile to make himself realize that he truely have been hiding his feelings, even from himself.
1. You Can Trust Me

**Chapter One**: You Can Trust Me

It was a beautiful day in Sooga, as usual.

Garu was training, Pucca was taking orders at Guh Rong,Abyo was flirting with the ladies,and Ching was angrily watching Abyo flirt with the ladies.

A figure entered the village as everyone gasped, "He's back!" It entered the training center and snuck up behind Garu, who was completely unaware of it's presence.

Garu turned around and jumped fearfully,thinking it was an evil ninja or Tobe. Although he would have already knew, because hardly anyone can sneak up on him. They only one who can, is Pucca and of course his brother.

"Gura?" He asked in amazement. "Well would you look at yourself! Last time I saw you, that girl was chasing after ya!" Gura replied making Garu chuckle. "She's grown out of that...besides that was ten years ago." Garu laughed, its been so long since he's seen his younger brother.

"I bet you still don't like her!" Gura teased childishly. "Well-...I-...I'm not saying shes not attractive...but I'm not a relationship kind of guy." Garu addressed.

Gura had blonde hair, was actually quite handsome,and extremely fit. (He looks like Garu did in the episode, 'Scenes From A Maul' at the part where Pucca is having a fantasy about her and Garu getting married and Garu is on the horse with the blonde hair and muscles. Thats what Gura looks like in this fanfic.)

"It's not my fault if you die alone." Gura snickered. "What do you mean! Just because I don't want a relationship now doesn't mean I won't have one in the future!" hissed Garu, getting a little angry.

Gura looked out the near by window, and spotted a beautiful woman walking by. Her hair was black and long, wearing a slim red shirt, black jeans, and black heeled boots. "Who's that?" he asked Garu in a breathless voice.

Turning his attention to his brother Garu replied, "Pucca." "T-Thats Pucca? I wouldn't mind if she chased me!" Gura stuttered. Garu chuckled, "Um...okay...you know almost every guy in this village wants her to chase him in a "naughty way", but I mean, come on she's beautiful, smart, funny,great to be around,loving, and I could go on forever but thats not the point. See most of the guys want her for two things, her rack and sex."

"Don't you want her for that?" Gura asked puzzled. "No, even though she is pretty hot. She's like a best friend to me, nothing more." verified Garu satisfied. "Then you wouldn't mind if I take a shot at her, even though I'm a year older I could make it work." Gura watched his brother's jaw drop.

"I don't mind..." the thought of Gura and Pucca being together just didn't sound right to Garu, "...as long as you don't hurt her." "Solemnly promise...besides _you can trust me_." smirked Gura while watching Pucca gracefully walk back to Guh Rong, after all it was her restaurant.

"Good." said Garu relieved.

**Next Day**

Garu and Gura decided to have lunch together at Guh Rong to get caught up on what has happened over the years. Pucca came out and greeted both, but didn't recognize Gura. "Hi Garu..and-..." she stopped. "Gura." he replied making Pucca remember.

"Gura! Your Garu's brother! Glad to see you again!" she sat down and joined them. "I'm glad to see you too Pucca. You've really grown up, last time I was here you were chasing Garu like crazy! I guess your too old for that now." chuckled Gura in response. "I guess, but after awhile Garu and I became best friends. Anyway, how have you been doing?" Pucca asked happily.

"I've been well, I heard all the men are chasing after you these days." Gura answered in a calm but hesitant tone. "That is true, but they are all too repulsive." she sighed.

"Oh." looking down at the menu, Gura knew he wanted Pucca and didn't want anyone to get in the way. "How long will you be here?" Pucca asked watching his eyes glance up at her. "Maybe a few days, a week or two." Gura smiled at her. "Where will you be staying?" she questioned back concerned.

'There is no way I'm having Gura stay with Pucca...does he really think I'm that stupid.' Garu thought to himself. Before Gura could answer Garu budded in, "Gura will be staying at my house in the guest bedroom."

She smiled while nodding, "I'll catch up with you guys later when the restaurant closes, I have to get back to work."

They both waved, and watched her take orders at a table.

"I think tonight I'm going to ask her out." stated Gura happily. "Are you serious? You've only been here for a few hours and your already going to ask her out?" Garu pointed out, looking at Gura still staring at Pucca.

"When I see something I like, I go for it and I like Pucca. Besides why would you care, after all...you said that you two were just friends." reminded Gura in a loud tone, Garu just got up and left.

Gura followed, "What are you so concerned about?! It's not like I'm going to get her pregnant!" "Thats what I'm concerned about." Garu started to walk faster.

"So now you don't trust me?!" yelled Gura. "No." replied Garu stopping to face Gura. "Then what is it!" Gura demanded, both were beginning to make a scene, "Wait, you love her!" Garu just started to walk away, "I don't, were just friends."

"You said that earlier, I get it. Can I please just go on one date with her, your acting like she's married to you." Gura chuckled, Garu turn around and nodded. Gura had to get Pucca's attention but how?


	2. Stalker

**Chapter Two**: Stalker

It was closing time at Guh Rong, Pucca was cleaning up. Gura entered, and Pucca looked up and smiled. "Hey." He started, "I was wondering..if you would like to uhh...get some coffee later...sooo we could catch up." She giggled, "Sure, I'd love to."

**-At A Random Coffee Cafe/Place(whatever you want to call it :P)-**

"So, whats your relationship with Garu like? He seems like a nice boyfriend..." Gura teased, Pucca sighed. "He's not my boyfriend, were just friends. He's the only guy I like around here, all the other men are just rude and full of themselves." Pucca informed in a very rash tone, Gura listened carefully.

"Oh. He seems very over-protective of you. I mean I asked him if I could _hangout_ with you for a bit, and he was acting like you two were married." he laughed to himself, Pucca's eyes widened.

"I hate when he's like that. Seriously, I'm old enough to look after myself, he should know that." she replied in a mad tone, this was very amusing to Gura as he watched her go on about Garu being over-protective of her and what not. "You are old enough to defend yourself, and lookout for yourself. It's almost as if he acts like he's your _father_." Gura added at one point while she was in the middle of talking.

Garu was walking by, when he spotted Gura and Pucca _together_ in the coffee place/cafe, there was no harm in that...or was there? He watched them for a minute, as Gura held her hand.

Pucca blushed, Gura blushed as well.

"It's getting late...I better get going...maybe we could do this again sometime. I really enjoyed talking with you." Pucca said in a hurry, Gura left go of her hand gently and she left not even noticing Garu standing right outside.

**4 Days Later On Pucca And Gura's 2nd date...**

Pucca and Gura were watching the sunset together at the beach, of course Garu was watching nearby making sure Gura didn't try anything. He had to admit Pucca looked so beautiful, any guy would be the biggest idiot not to date her. She was _perfect_.

She leaned against Gura and closed her eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and held her sweetly. "Your the nicest guy I've ever met." Pucca confessed shyly while she looked up at him, he smiled down at her.

They both leaned in, and their lips touched. Garu then intervened, "Gura, get away from her!" "Huh?" Gura questioned him, Pucca glared at Garu.

"I don't want you to hurt her! Just like you hurt the other girls! You didn't love them, you just used them! I don't want you to do the same to Pucca, she deserves better!" Garu addressed a bit loud, and Gura pulled Pucca closer to him.

"I actually _love_ her!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**You weren't expecting that huh? :P**

**It's been a long time since I've updated this story, this might just be a few chapters I don't know yet. It's gonna be awhile until I update this again, mostly because I'm working on my other story In The End...yeah I know it's a name of a song. I named it that because I was listening to the song at the moment..and I like that title.**

**Soooo anyway....check that one out...it's pretty interesting...I don't know why don't you decide. **

**I'll post another chapter in a bit..give me about a two weeks, four weeks at the most. See ya next chapter n_n**

**~GaruFan32415/Alyssa**


End file.
